theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from the War of Randomness
Summary Brian, Chrono, Jack, and Zon have been captured by the Memescapers. Sci gets the help of Alternate Sklei, Alternate Sci, and the Nyan Knight Alliance. The NKM heads to the Memescapers's base inside a mountain to free Sci's friends. Meanwhile, as more users become aware of the Hacker invading and destroying Wikia, Paper, Solo, and Roads meet up in Chatzy and dicuss what to do. When they attempt to get rid of him, things go badly. Plot wakes up and finds him and his friends hanging on a wall, chained up. Everyone else is awake. Brian: What .... LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I DEMAND TO TALK TO SOMEONE! LET ME OUT! OR YOU SHALL ALL DIE SOMEHOW! Door opens and 3 members enter. They walk foward, and are revealed to be Alternate Brian, Alternate Chrono, and Alternate Zon Zon: Oh my gosh.... All 3 Alternates: Hello Dooplegangers. It appears you are from another universe. This is the land of Randomness. Welcome. Jack: Why have you imprisoned us? Alternate Zon: Simple. If you run about, you will be excuted swifly. We have other plans for you. [ Alternate Zon then reveals a bowl of cereal and milk, takes a spoon and starts eating it ] Alternate Brian: Memes..... Alternate Chrono: IKR. Chrono: So Zon is a Meme? Alternate Brian: Yes .... and we are THE RAGES. Alternate Chrono: We also have the Trollfacers, and thier leader Paper, but he's away on a mission. Together, the three of us are the Memescapers. Alternate Zon: * eating cereal * Yeah! * eating cereal * Brian: What will you do to us? Alternate Brian: For now.... nothing. Alternate Chrono: But we will use you. And you may not like what we make you do. [ The 3 of them evil laugh and leave the room, leaving Brian, Zon, Jack, and Chrono worried. ] Song [ In a Dark Room, inside an ancient castle, Alternate ET, Alternate Ahmad, Alternate Sklei, Alternate Sci, and Alternate Jack are all sitting around a round table. A Light is above them, and they have papers and soda drinks in front of them. ] Alt.Ahmad: I hope that leg of yours is healed soon Sci. We could use more Knights. Alt.Sci: Thank you Ahmad. Your Nyan Wish is.... most wonderful. Alt.ET: So I belevie we have business? Alt.Sklei: Yes. The Memescapers are growing in force. Sir Jack has discovered the location of one of thier many bases. We belevie that the leader of the Meme Memes, Zon, and two generals of the Rages, Brian and Chrono are at the base overseeing thier operations. Jack? Alt.Jack: I believe.... they are creating a nuclear weapon. Cabable of wiping out all our forces. Alt.ET: And? Alt.Jack: When I snuck into the mountain, 5 days ago, they were 75% Complete. By now, maybe 90%. Alt.Sci: My Gosh.... we are all doomed. Alt.Ahmad: You will give up? Give up like that Sci? Sci smashes his hands onto the table, spilling his soda. Alt.Sci: DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM! THEY HAVE A NUCLEAR WEAPON! WE HAVE FORKS, PENCILS, HORSES, AND .... RAINBOW CATS! [ Alternate Ahmad gets angry ] Alt.Ahmad: Don't you dare call us Rainbow Cats. They are our suits. Alt.Sci: Well you are rainbow cats. [ Alt. Ahmad and Alt. Sci are about to fight but Alt. Sklei gets in the way ] Alt.Sklei: HEY HEY! STOP IT. IF WE FIGHT, THEN WE MIGHT AS WELL LET THEM KILL US NOW! [ Everyone remains Quiet ] Alt.ET: I agree with Sklei. Alt.Sklei: I noticed something too. It seems werid... but I thought I saw Brian during our ambush. Alt.Ahmad: Maybe he wanted to oversee it? Alt.Jack: Impossible. The Mountain is 5 days away from here, 4 days away from there. He would have had to leave at the same time I left. Alt.Sci: Maybe they have a teleport device? open, light enters room, and a person's shadow appears. ???: I need.... help. [ The Person collaspes as everyone goes to help him. ] Commerical Paper started the chat 99 seconds ago Roads joined the chat 70 seconds ago Solo joined the chat 50 seconds ago Paper: Now we can chat. Solo: ..... Solo: What's this about? Roads: The Hacker. Paper: Yeah. He arrived on BTFF 2 Days Ago. Solo: I've seen. He's Vandalised about three hundred pages, Solo: Spammed, Solo: Trolled Comments, Solo: and.... Roads: still can't be Kicked, Banned, or Blocked. Roads: We need to do something. Paper: Community Central is acting werid right now, so I can't contact them. Paper: Plasma however is making them aware of our issue. Roads: That's good. Solo: We're in a war, aren't we Paper? Paper: ..... Paper: Yes we are. Solo: So what do we do? Roads: So I propose that we continue to try to block him. Paper: Maybe 3 of us can block him. Roads: 3 Blocks? Is that even possible? Solo: Yeah. Roads: Or, Roads: We should report him. Solo: Won't work. Solo: I've tried Solo: and Community Central chat is on the friz. Paper: What about messaging thier walls? Solo: You don't think I've tried. Paper: ..... Paper: This Hacker is attacking us and Communtiy Central to make sure we can't get help. Paper: We're on our own. Roads: Let's just try ago to block him. If it fails..... Roads: we try to report him again. Roads: I don't know what else to do. Paper: Then I'll block him for 10 Years. Solo: I'll block him for 5 years. Roads: I'll block for Infinity Paper: Good. Let's try that. [ Sci wakes up, and finds alternate Sci in front of him ] Alt.Sci: You're awake. Why did you come here? Sci: * coughs * because.... I need help... Alt.Sci: Obviously. How do I know I can trust you. Sci: Obviously I have no weapons. You searched me. I can tell because the pencil in my pocket isn't in the same spot as before. Alt.Sci: One who has no weapons can be even more dangeruous . gets up and tells Alt.Sci thinks only he would know. Alt.Sci looks shocked. Alt.Sci: You are an alternate me. From another timeline or universe. Sci: Yes. I need your assitance. Charbel and Nick have kidnapped my friends! Alt.Sklei: THAT'S WHY I SAW BRIAN! YOU ALL CAME FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE! Wait.... why was a Knight from a different universe with a rage. Sci: Because in my world.... we are friends. There is no war. There is no Rages, or what other fractions there are. Well... maybe Tro- Alt.ET: Trollfacers. Sci: And Nyan Cats... but just on videos. And Games. And Knights are real. Alt.Sklei: At least there are Knights. Alt. Jack: Wait a second.... I think I might know where your friends are. Commerical [ Inside the mountain, Brian and the gang are still hanging ] Brian: We have to get out. Zon: How? They know every move we'll do. throws his shoe at the table, throwing some of the cereal and milk into the air. It lands in Zon's mouth. Jack: ...... Brian: Wow. Just like the other Zon. Zon: * Eating Cereal * HEY! arrives in the room Alt.Brian: It seems that our Zon isn't the only Zon that's a meme. Brian: What now? Torture.... brainwash? Alt.Brian: No... Its.... runs into the room as the mountain begins to shake and explosions are heard. Alt.Zon: BRIAN! THE NYAN KNIGHT ALLIANCE HAS FOUND OUR BASE! THEY ARE ATTACKING US NOW! Alt.Brian: GET THE RAGES ANGERED UP AND SEND THEM OUT. WE NEED THE A-TEAM. THIS INCLUDES THE TROLLFACERS. THE MEME MEMES CAN HELP MOVE EVERYTHING TO OUR BASE IN THE SKY. Alt.Zon: Okay. But first..... [ Explosion happens nearby ] Alt.Zon: MY CEREAL! I'LL SAVE YOU! leaves, and so does Brian after he says the following: Alt.Brian: Still have no idea why Ren made us align with those Memes. [ Views towards Knights sending rocks of fire at the mountain via cannons. A legion of Knights on Horses, including both Sci's and Alt.Sklei head towards there. Meanwhile, From the Sky the Nyan Nyans attack. Alt.ET: NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN Alt.Ahmad:NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN Alt.Chrono: OMG... WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT ANNOYING SONG. [ The Army of rages grow mad, and thier rage level goes up. ] Alt.Jack: OH NO! THIER RAGE LEVEL! IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! Alt.Sci: WHAT? [ The Rages become huge guys with rainbow lasers that come from thier mouths that can kill. They grow super strength. They run towards the Knights and kill 20 of them. ] Some Rage Dude: YOU ARE MAKING ME REALLY MAD! [ Rips Alternate Ahmad into half ] Alt.Sci: Jack will lead you into the mountain. Alt.Sklei: Sci of the alternate universe..... looks at Sklei. Alt.Sklei: Good Luck. Jack and Sci run into a cave in cave in the mountain, where he pushes a rock. There, they sneak thru the labs, and pass by something. Sci: Is that..... Alt.Jack: A Nuclear Bomb. [ Shows Nuclear Bomb 95% Complete. ] Alt.Jack: We are in trouble. take an elevator up, to one of the top floors of the inside base. Running down a few corriders, they nearly are caught by Rage Guards. They notice the Meme Memes are moving things. Sci: They are leaving. Jack: Good... for you. finds a door and opens it. Then, he sees his friends all tied up Zon: SCI! Jack: SCI! AND... JACK? Jack and Jack look at each other Alt.Jack: I have alternate me also, like you Sci. frees everyone and they head towards the Elevator Brian: How'd you find us? Sci: Got help. [ Suddenly, they arrive at the elevator, however, an Alternate Ren stands in thier way ] Alt.Jack: Ren.... leader of the Rages. Alt.Ren: You aren't going anywhere. Paper: So are we ready to ban him? Roads: Yes. Solo: Yep. Paper: Then let's ban him. Roads: * block Paper: Thanks. [ The Three of Them go to block THE HACKER. ] Paper: In 2 minutes, block him. [ Then, 2 minutes later, they all block him at the same time. It appears to have worked. ] Paper: IT WORKED! Solo: YES! HE'S GONE! [ Then, on Chatzy, someone named THE HACKER appears ] Paper: YOU! THE HACKER: ME. Roads: We have blocked you from BTFF. THE HACKER: OR HAVE YOU? looks on BTFF to see the Hacker just deleted 400 pages. Paper: He's.... editing. He hacked into the block, and broke it. He's a mastermind, a genius. THE HACKER: Time to .... get rid of you. [ Paper's computer begins to shake, and he is suddenly sent into the internet. ] Roads: What ... [ Suddenly, a pop-up of a red face laughing in static appears, and then, Road's and Solo's Computers crash. ] Solo: Oh man... what do we do now? END Characters Heroes #Sci #Brian #Zon #Jack #Chrono #Paper #Solo #Roads #Jack (alternate universe #Sklei ( alternate universe ) #Sci ( alternate universe ) #Ahmad (Alternate Universe) #ET (Alternate Universe) Villians #Brian (alternate) #Chrono (alternate) #Zon (alternate) #Paper (alternate and mentioned) #Ren (alternate) #The Hacker Gallery 400 pages deleted 1.png|Current Number of Pages 400 pages deleted 2.png|The Hacker deletes 400 pages. Category:The End of Wikia Category:User:Sci100 Category:AWESOMENESS Category:EPICNESS Category:Episodes Category:User Series